The use of inexpensive polymeric foam containers, such as foamed alkenyl aromatic polymeric containers, has become popular, especially for preparing and serving various food products. These containers generally have been used for heating and storing the food product(s) disposed therein. These containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base.
One disadvantage of existing containers is the lack of flexibility on venting given to the end users of these containers. Some food needs to be vented in a closed container, while other foods do not need venting in a closed container. For example, some fried foods tend to get soggy if the generated steam cannot exit the container, while other foods will lose heat quickly if the container has vents.
The lack of flexibility in existing containers often results in store owners purchasing both vented and non-vented polymeric foam containers. Alternatively, the store owners may be forced to vent the container by ripping or puncturing it. Such ripping or puncturing often will result in a container that is not aesthetically pleasing to the end user.
A need therefore exists for a polymeric foam container to have more flexibility and versatility in venting for the end user.